Want Some Bloulder With That Basil?
by froyozensight
Summary: Kurt needs help reaching a spice, but Blaine is being distracted by the skin Kurt is accidentally  or was it purposefully?  showing. Klaine, one-shot.


It was just another Saturday evening at the Hudson-Hummel house. Carole and Burt were watching a movie in the living room, Finn was upstairs playing his XBOX, and Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner with Blaine. The latter wasn't really helping much, and was more there to keep Kurt company than anything, with the occasional job as taster when needed.

Kurt was just rattling on about how no one appreciated warm milk as he was reaching up into one of the cupboards, trying to retrieve a spice that he needed, and Blaine just hmmm'd. It was all he could do as he found himself staring blatantly at Kurt's newly exposed ankles.

The Anderson boy could only wallow as he gazed at the pale-ish skin peaking out from between Kurt's pants and shoes. He knew that Kurt would make fun of him for being so mesmerized, but he couldn't help it. The moment Kurt showed any skin that normally was so well covered, Blaine's brain just stopped working.

Not to mention, he had no way of predicting when these moments would occur, so he was always caught vastly unprepared for the encounters. Blaine was so focused on his thoughts and Kurt's ankles that he wasn't even registering that his boyfriend was asking him for assistance, his desired object just a couple inches out of reach. Therefore, it was slightly convenient that Finn chose that moment to see how much longer until dinner was ready.

"Dude, Kurt, if you can't reach it, then Blaine definitely can't."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at his stepbrother, and just glared slightly before backing away from the cabinet and pointing, "Basil."

Obediently, Finn retrieved the requested item with incredible ease, and handed it to Kurt with a goofy grin on his face. The slightly older, though shorter, boy rolled his eyes, but was still smiling as he added the ingredient to his work in progress. His brotherly duty done, Frankenteen turned to poke fun at Blaine and his "failure" as a "gentleman" when he saw how completely out of it the boy was.

"Blaine, you okay dude?" Finn waved a hand in front of the boy's face, his hazel eyes being fixated on Kurt's _feet_ of all places.

"Huh?" Blaine shook his head and looked up to meet Finn's eyes before glancing over at Kurt. He then comprehended what had happened while he'd spaced out. Bashful and blushing just the slightest, Blaine replied, "Oh, I-I'm fine, Finn. I was just..." He paused to clear his throat, "...thinking."

Cocking his head to the side, Finn scrunched up his face as he asked, "You were thinking about Kurt's feet?"

"N-No!" Even Kurt looked away from his masterpiece to gaze at Blaine, who had answered rather...vehemently. Blushing harder, Blaine added more softly, "I-I just mean that no, no, why would I do that?"

"You tell us, Blaine," replied Kurt, who was now watching his boyfriend with amusement.

"Really, dude, it was like you were watching them to make sure you didn't miss anything, and Kurt, you're awesome and, er, fashionable and stuff, but I don't think even your feet are that amazing."

Nodding slightly, Kurt shrugged. This just seemed to make Blaine more flustered.

"I-well, I mean-if he-" Blaine met both of their eyes in turn, ending with Kurt's, and sighed. Shuffling his feet, he muttered quickly, "_I was staring at your okay ankles, okay? Okay._"

"Dude, what?" Finn's eyebrows were furrowed together like he didn't understand, which was normal for him because he didn't understand things frequently.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and began pushing Finn out of the kitchen. "Thank you for your assistance, my lumbering brother, but would you be so kind as to go tell Dad and Carole that dinner is almost ready?"

"But dude-!"

"Go. Finn."

The Frankenteen was pouting, but he did as his brother told him to anyway, but it was only because he was getting hungry though. When Finn was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"My _ankles_, Blaine? I would think most guys would be staring at their boyfriends' butts, not their _ankles_."

Bowing his head, blush ever present, Blaine murmured something to where Kurt couldn't hear him. Kurt nudged his boyfriend's foot with his own. Normally so dapper and on top of things, it really surprised Kurt that Blaine was actually _fidgeting_ like he was nervous.

"Call it silly and slightly archaic, but...but I..." Blaine let out a frustrated sounding sigh before blurting out: "I have a Victorian complex!"

Kurt blinked, shocked, but slowly a teasing grin made its way onto his face.

"A..._Victorian complex_?"

"D-Don't laugh! I...I don't know where it came from, maybe I've been at boarding school too long, but...yes...The slightest showing of skin..." Blaine stopped talking, not really wanting to admit how much it actually got to him.

"So, something like this?" Blaine almost didn't look up, but the coy tone in Kurt's voice was so tempting that he couldn't help himself. He groaned wantonly when he saw that Kurt had gently pulled his shirt collar over to expose a bit more of his neck and shoulders.

"Nnngh, Kurt..." All the shorter boy wanted to do was to attack Kurt's neck with his mouth, but he _knew_ that would be a bad idea. Carole, and most likely Finn, would be coming in to help bring dinner to the table, and regardless that he'd rather have Carole walk in on them than Burt, it wasn't something he wanted to experiment with at the moment.

Seemingly forgetting that it could be anything but just them at any moment, Kurt took the few steps forward so that they were almost flush up against each other. Pulling his hand away from his shirt, the fabric staying where it'd been stretched to, Kurt leaned in close to Blaine, who was determinedly keeping his hands to himself.

"Are these the kinds of things that drive Blaine Anderson crazy?"

"Hnnngh..." was all Blaine could utter, his eyes shifting between Kurt's neck and his eyes which were decidedly more green than blue at the moment.

Kurt continued giving Blaine his coy grin that seemed to promise many wonderful things as he backed away from his boyfriend, fixing his shirt collar as he said plainly, "I'll keep that in mind then."

Blaine couldn't help the dumbfounded look that undoubtedly appeared on his face. He had been positive that Kurt had been about to jump him, and how his boyfriend was calmly transferring the spaghetti he'd made into a bowl for the dinner table. He was going to ask him when he had become such a tease, but was unable to as Carole entered the kitchen, laughing at something Finn had said, who was trailing behind her.

"It smells wonderful, Kurt," complimented Carole, smiling warmly as she kissed her stepson's forehead, taking the bowl from him as she turned to Finn and told him to get the essential items in order to set the table. Grudgingly, the tall teenager did so, giving a furtive look at Blaine as he left the kitchen once again.

"Come on, Blaine, help me with the garlic bread." Blaine snapped out of his trance and walked over to Kurt who was taking the bread out of the oven. They placed the bread onto a plate in silence for a while before Blaine managed to form coherent words again.

"Kurt, do you think that-"

"Kurt, did you make kool-aid?" Finn's voice interrupted Blaine's question as he entered the kitchen once again to fill the drink requests of Carole, Burt, and himself.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt smiled at Finn as he would a five year old and replied, "Finn Hudson, why don't you just look in the refrigerator and see for yourself?"

The tall, lanky teen grinned lopsidedly and opened the fridge and chuckled happily as finding the pitcher of kool-aid inside.

"Thanks, bro!" He said as he grabbed that and the one of iced tea and left the kitchen for the final time.

"Sometimes I can't believe he's in high school," murmured Kurt as he moved on from the bread to fixing a bowl full of salad. Blaine once again fell silent as he couldn't bring himself to prompt the same question a second time, and Kurt was trying to finish getting dinner together and therefore couldn't say anything about Blaine's cliffhanger.

It actually wasn't until they were leaving the kitchen themselves, Blaine carrying the salad bowl and Kurt the garlic bread that Kurt, who was following behind Blaine, whispered in his ear, "By the way, to answer your incomplete question: yes."

Nearly tripping over his own feet at Kurt's sudden proximity and the warmth of his breath, Blaine grasped the salad bowl tightly so he wouldn't drop it as he reeled in his thoughts. Practically swaying his hips, Kurt walked on ahead to the table where everyone was waiting for them. Blaine, stared dumbly before him until Finn called out, "Dude, get in here! I'm hungry!"

Shaking his head, Blaine walked the remaining distance to the table, wondering if he'd be able to survive dinner knowing fully well that he was going to be sitting next to a very catty Kurt. He took a calming breath before entering the dining room, and muttered to himself, "Keep it together, Anderson. After dinner is looking very promising."

He then entered the room, that thought repeating in his head.

One look at Kurt told him that if he acted normally during dinner that there indeed would be something worth while afterwards. Not wanting to miss out on this reward, Blaine smiled in response to Kurt's unspoken challenge and immediately began a conversation with Finn and Burt about football as he sat down.

Later on, Blaine would wonder why he hadn't told Kurt about his Victorian complex sooner.

A/N: My little attempt at Bloulder!Klaine. I just figured I would post it here because~  
>I'm sure you can imagine what Blaine and Kurt got up to later ;D<p>

Review and tell me what you thought (good or bad).


End file.
